character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Culex (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Culex Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Dark Knight of Vanda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dark magic, Creating meteors and crystals, Negating power boosts, Matter Manipulation, precognition, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transmutation, etc. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Was stated on page 64 of the guide booklet to be the Master of Time and Space. Also, in his Japanese text, he stated that he holds time from its beginning to its end and holds the power over creation in the Marioverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Speed: Infinite (Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: Limitless Intelligence: High, as he is a master in advanced dark magic. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Diamond Cutter: Culex summons several buzzsaws made of diamond that start spinning and sending them flying at high speeds * Meteor Blast: Culex summons multiple shining star-shaped meteors towards his foes * Dark Star: A massive dark star smashes all of Culex's opponents. It's the strongest spell in the game. * Shedder: Removes and negates any boost in statistics his opponent gains. * Elemental Crystals: Culex creates 4 elemental crystals. These crystals are all used to manipulate elements on extremely dangerous levels. (The elements that are being manipulated are created out of thin air by the crystals.) ** Earth Crystal: The earth crystal is used to manipulate the earth but it is also able to cause explosions and summon large blasts of lightning(Yellow crystal) *** Boulder: The Earth Crystal will summon a large amount of rocks and mud that will rain down on Culex's enemies at high speeds ***'Explosion:' The Earth Crystal creates an explosion at target location. ***'Storm:' The Earth Crystal summons a large devastating blast of lightning out of the sky **'Fire Crystal:' This crystal will manipulate fire and summon large walls of fire and it will even manipulate light using a powerful blinding beam(Red crystal) ***'Corona:' The Fire Crystal summons a small ball of fire which then blasts a large blinding beam of light ***'Flame Wall:' The Fire Crystal summons a large wall of fire that can cover a large distance to incinerate multiple enemies at once ***'Drain:' The Fire Crystal throws a fireball at an enemy that will drain life force out of them if it hits. ***'Mega Drain:' A larger and more powerful version of Drain. It will summon a large beam of light to his target. **'Water Crystal:' This crystal manipulates snow and ice based based attacks instead of water based attacks(Blue Crystal) ***'Ice Rock:' The Water Crystal will summon a large boulder of ice above the opponent's head and slam it down on them ***'Blizzard:' The Water Crystal's only wind based attack. The crystal will call out a large snowstorm out of nowhere, the temperature of the storm is low enough to freeze things caught in it instantly ***'Solidify:' The Crystal will choose multiple targets and encase them in ice **'Wind Crystal:' The weakest of the crystals, but it has the best defense, The Wind Crystal has the best durability out of all the crystals and has multiple lightning based attacks(Green Crystal) ***'Electroshock:' This attack will rain down sparks on an enemy, encasing them in a ball of electricity. Then a large bolt of lightning will come down and the victim will be electrocuted. (The ball increases the damage of the lightning bolt) ***'Petal Blast:' The Wind Crystal's only wind based attack; The Wind Crystal summons a large amount of flower petals that will fly over the battlefield. This attack will end by turning people into mushrooms. ***'Light Beam:' The crystal flashes of light towards the enemies and it puts the victims to sleep. NOTE: The argument that, because Culex said that the power of the third dimension is great he's only Tier 11, is very faulty. Yet, the game bragged about being 3-D because it was one of the first games to be designed and rendered on fancy computers. "Take an exclusive, sneak peek at Mario's amazing, new, 3-D adventure in this month's epic center." "The most striking thing about Super Mario RPG is the stunning 3-D scenes in three-quarter perspective." When Super Mario RPG first came out, the big deal was that the graphics weren't hand-drawn anymore, but rather rendered in 3-D with fancy computers--which was the hot stuff back then. The japanese version played around with this fact as more so a theme, not to be taken literally. I mean, why else would he hold time itself, the fourth dimension, if he were a lower dimensional being? It's even stated that Culex is stated as the master of space-time. Therefore, it can only be accepted that he's higher dimensional. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2